


Best Life Ever:

by ncislover100781 (stevedannolover100781), stevedannolover100781



Series: Approved Series: [19]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Childhood Memories, Christmas, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, General, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Happy, Happy Ending, Holidays, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Memories, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Surprises, Talking, Winter, Winter Wonderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/ncislover100781, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny & Tony were settling into their new life, What happens as they talk?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Approved Series: [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549267
Kudos: 3





	Best Life Ever:

*Summary: Danny & Tony were settling into their new life, What happens as they talk?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

It was the holidays once again, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was very happy. Cause it’s the first for him, as a married man, & he loves it. He wants it to be very special, & memorable for his husband, **_NCIS Agent_** Anthony “Tony” DiNozzo, The Blond loves him, & would do anything to make him happy. So, The Shorter Man went to hurry, & do a surprise for him.

Meanwhile, Tony was tired, & grumpy from the long day. He just wanted to forget that the day had happened, & just wanted to cuddle with his husband. When, He got home, The **_NCIS Agent_** gasped, as he got surrounded by a winter wonderland. He smiled, as a response. Tony saw the blond, & went over to him, so he can kiss him.

“This is so amazing”, The Hunky Man said in awe, & with a smile. He really did love everything around them, It reminded him of the pleasant christmases that he had as a kid. Before he lost his mother, & basically was an orphan, when his father left him to defend him. He finally had that warm feeling again, ever since he got together with Danny.

“Thank you so much for this, Baby, I love this, & you, I am so glad that you are my life”, Tony said softly, as he kissed him. “Thank you for this life, This is the best life ever”, Danny said equally soft. The _**NCIS Agent**_ & the Loudmouth Detective shared a kiss, & spent the rest of the night, where they enjoyed the romantic setting in front of him. It was the best Christmas to date, & one that they would never forget.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
